Rojo
by Silver-Rose-x3
Summary: Por qué no todos pueden tener un: Y vivieron felices por siempre. Pip-centric. One Shot.


Umm Holo soy Silver y vengo a publicar un One shot :B

Advertencias: El contenido de este trabajo es pura y nada más que ficción, puede contener referencias a maltrato escolar, depresión y suicidio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados para escribir este trabajo no son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Rojo**

Las manos le tiemblan, el corta cartón entre ellas se mueve de forma inquietante; si no se calma no podrá hacer un corte limpio.

Los ojos anegados en lágrimas abiertos de par en par, las mismas gotas antes mencionadas caen como caudales sobre sus mejillas, y el no hace nada por detenerlas. Quiere llorar, quiere desahogarse de una vez por todas, dejar atrás esos sentimientos podridos que lleva dentro, porque lo están pudriendo a él también, y por lo menos, por lo menos quiere poder irse en paz.

El agua de la ducha cae sobre él como una cascada, purificando su cuerpo y su alma, los cabellos húmedos se le pegan al rostro, y puede ver como el baño se llena lentamente de vapor, el espejo sobre el lavamanos se empapa impidiendo ver a través de él, las baldosas se humedecen mientras gotas resbalan sobre ellas.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras más lágrimas gruesas encuentran un escape de sus orbes, un lastimero sollozo cruza su garganta, el sonido le llena los oídos y no puede evitar sentir pena de sí mismo. Sabe que lo que quiere hacer es un acto de cobardía, pero la situación le puede y ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ya no halla de donde sacar sonrisas que no sean forzadas, ni como acallar las duras palabras que cada día le rompen el alma en trozos cada vez más pequeños, ya no consigue fuerzas para levantarse luego de un simple empujón. Toda voluntad ha abandonado su cuerpo, toda esperanza ha abandonado su alma.

-x-x-x-x-

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de aquel sopor en el que había caído, el agua de la ducha bañándolo. No responde a dichos llamados, sino que los sollozos se hacen más audile, las lágrimas más frecuentes, y los temblores que azotan su cuerpo se tornan más fuertes. En el fondo quiere ser salvado. En el fondo quiere ser amado.

Su nombre resuena en sus oídos, y la voz de donde proviene la reconoce enseguida, el tono preocupado y desesperado sobresaltándolo por completo. ¿Acaso podía ser esto posible?

Cuando ya no se escucha nada más que la regadera deja que la desesperanza lo embargue, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, seguramente la persona tras la puerta se ha aburrido de esperar y se ha marchado, las manos en los bolsillos como de costumbre, el flequillo negro cayéndole sobre el lado derecho de la cara, le lengua jugueteando con el piercing en el labio inferior.

Oh, que hermosura de vista piensa Philip. Al menos se irá con la imagen de su amado Damien como ultimo pensamiento antes del final. Se merece un poco de felicidad después de todo, y ¿Quién le impedirá un pequeño pedacito de alegría a un moribundo?, ¿Quién sabrá que estará muerto después de todo? Probablemente encontraran su cuerpo mínimo una semana más tarde, cuando el olor a descomposición inunde el ambiente y el pasillo del edificio, cuando sus vecinos no puedan soportar el hedor que mana de su departamento y acudan a su puerta a reclamar y se encuentren con que no hay respuesta de parte del rubio. Sólo en ese momento, cuando ellos se vean forzados a irrumpir en ese frío y viejo apartamento es que encontrarán su cadáver.

Nadie extrañara su presencia. Nadie llorará por él.

La puerta principal del departamento se abre estrepitosamente, asustando al rubio y haciéndolo resbalar, en un intento desesperado de no caerse una mano agarra la cortina de la ducha fuertemente, la otra intenta afirmarse de la repisa en la pared, las botellas de shampoo y demás caen al piso, el corta cartón también olvidado.

"¡Philip!, ¡Philip!" oye como gritan su nombre, la voz de aquella persona resuena como una tétrica música de fondo mientras se apresura a recoger el objeto con el que pretende acabar con su sufrimiento.

Lo sostiene con ambas manos, tiemblan como las hojas de los arboles azotadas por el viento del invierno. No importa, porque logra sostenerlo, porque logra colocarlo en su muñeca y…

…Y Damien entra al baño como un tornado, arrasando con todo sólo para quitarle dicho objeto al rubio y abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tomándolo y acogiéndolo entre sus brazos y proveyéndole una seguridad hace mucho tiempo olvidada; acariciándole los cabellos y susurrándole al oído palabras de aliento, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quiere y lo mucho que lo necesita. Lo mucho que lo ama.

Philip se aferra a Damien con una fuerza feroz, Damien es su ancla a esta vida, aquel demonio es su razón única de seguir existiendo y es por eso que si él se lo pide Philip cumplirá, es por eso que si Damien le dice que siga adelante, él seguirá. Si Damien le dice que estará a su lado entonces no hay nada que pueda detener a Philip.

"No lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas nunca."

Philip no lo hará.

Y mientras el calor del cuerpo del anticristo va llenando al rubio de a poco, este vuelve a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, esta vez las lágrimas no son de desesperanza ni de dolor, ahora sabe que si es importante para alguien, ahora sabe que si él se va sí habrá alguien que lo llorará, que lo extrañará. Que sí hay alguien que lo ama.

-x-x-x-x-

Sus ojos se abren. Sigue bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, en el viejo baño de aquel frío apartamento. Nadie ha venido a detenerlo, nadie ha venido a impedir lo que pretende hacer,

Cae al piso de la bañera y mira la hoja del corta cartón. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El agua teñida de rojo se arremolina en el desagüe.

Philip tenía razón, una semana después encuentran su cuerpo descompuesto.

Nadie lo llora. Nadie lo extraña.

**Fin.**

Sí, ya sé que estoy loca y esas cosas. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto? Pues en esos momentos en que estas en un lugar donde no quieres estar, con gente que ya no te cae bien y piensas: "Escuchare música para distraerme". Pues esto nació en uno de esos momentos, fue una línea de la canción – creo que en realidad ni siquiera le estaba prestando demasiada atención- y esa línea fue:

"Is anybody gonna save me?"

Pero…¡El fic ni tiene que ver con la canción! Lo sé, pero fue solo esa frasecita la que prácticamente metió la historia en mi cabeza. Porque cuando pensé: "No, nadie va a salvarme, nadie va rescatarme porque nadie sabe, nadie tiene ni un mínima idea de cómo me siento." Ahí tuvo sentido toda la historia.

Ya como que di demasiadas explicaciones, si alguien quiere decir algo sobre esto, si ven alguna falta de ortografía, o que algo suena incoherente, o si hasta quieren decirme que estoy loquita, déjenme un review po.

Eso C: Silver Out!


End file.
